More Than One
by nickygirl
Summary: She just broke up with her boyfriend and now is moving into a new town. Can life get any worse? Sora Takenouchi wonders as she now meets a blue eyed musician that might turn her world upside down.


**Disclaimer: Uh. Yeah. Digimon. Not mine.**

**A/N: So I was daydreaming in my room listening to _Dear Jamie _by Hellogoodbye and thought of a new idea for a story. And here it is:**

**But be warned: This is just the prologue and it's going to be short.**

**

* * *

Prologue- Goodbye**

_Looking around the full club, I grabbed a seat at a vacant table that was far away from the stage and watched the last band leave the stage and go into the back. A man in a cheap tuxedo took the stage and started to gab into the microphone with an overexcited voice that introduced the next band. I pulled myself higher from the chair looking over the heads, and sighed when I couldn't see because of my short height. As the animated man continued to talk, two large men started to set up the instruments behind him for the band that was going to play next. I tuned everything out as I waited, but was snapped out of my thoughts when the seat next to me skidded across the floor meaning that someone was sitting next to me. I looked at the corner of my eye to notice that the person had golden blond hair that was short to only belong to a man. I turned my head to greet him feeling his eyes on me, but as soon as I turned he looked straight at the stage. "Hi," I greeted him, but didn't get a greeting back. I frowned and turned my attention back to the front and crossed my arms across my chest, upset that I was being ignored. "Hey," he murmured, but I still could have heard him clearly. His voice was deep and nice, so nice that he could be a singer._

_"Are in one of the bands?" I blurted when the thought came to my mind._

_"Yeah. I was in the one that just went," he answered. He's not much of a talker, and only says what is needed of him._

_"That's too bad, I just arrived so I didn't see your band play." I explained as I looked at the man that was still on stage who continued to talk even though he was starting to bore people. I realized that the blond didn't say anything back, so I slumped in my seat clearly bored out of my mind. "When is this man going to shut up?" I mumbled to myself, but apparently the blond heard since he chuckled lightly. I grinned, so he actually can be human. I turned at him suddenly, and he looked at me. That's when I realized that he was actually good looking. He had spiky blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. I can't even describe in words how mesmerizing they are. He had dark bags under his heavy eyes from deprive of sleep and chapped lips. "Hi?" he waved his hands in front of my face. I blushed when comprehended that I was checking him out, so I drummed my fingers on the smooth table. I finally looked at him when I felt the blush going away and saw that he had a smirk on his face. I frowned and glared at him, but his smirk got even bigger. "Stop smirking, it's not nice at all!" I hissed, but he still continued to smirk and it even got bigger. _

_Damn, I'll never forget that smirk._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the TV when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran a hand through my newly dyed fire red hair that Kimiko dyed this morning since she told me that I should do something to my dark brown hair. I laughed at the thought, but then let her do it since I could use a change. Sighing, I got up and opened the door and was greeted by Keith who stood there with a smirk on his face. "How's my lovely girlfriend?" he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Just dandy," I sighed. I held onto him and inhaled his scent, which was made up of his cologne that I totally adored mixed with the smell of sweat that was probably from one of his gigs. I sighed again trying to keep this kind of feeling etched into my mind. I want to remember us just like this: happy and together. I pulled away and gave him a weak smile. He probably noticed my weird behavior cause I'm horrible at acting, and he asked what was wrong. I shook my head and gave him a chaste peck on the lips as I got on the tip of my toes to get barely to his height. "Alright," he sighed as he pulled away, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I told him as I stared at the wall, finding it completely interesting.

"Sora Takenouchi, don't you dare lie to me," he said in a stern voice. I turned to look at him, and noticed the hint of play in his eyes. I smiled and gave him another kiss that he gladly returned. Closing my eyes, I felt the kiss deepen as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought us to the couch. I giggled as he nipped my bottom lip, and returned to the kissing. After two minutes of our wonderful make out, we pulled apart to get some needed air. When I finally caught my breath, I started to mumble. "What did you say, love?" he asked when he realized that I said something. I grabbed his hands into my smaller ones and looked directly into his eyes, "I'm moving," I whispered as I played with my necklace trying to not look at him in the eyes, but he heard it since the joy was pushed out of his eyes by sadness.

"What?" he asked, not believing a word I said.

"I'm moving to Odaiba. And I'm moving next week," I said.

"Odaiba?" he breathed, "But that's a long way from Fukuoka."

"It is, and that means it's a long-distance relationship." I told him. And that's when it hit him. We told each other when we started to date when we were saying stuff about each other and we both agreed that long-distance relationships are something we don't believe in.

"We're breaking up," he mumbled to himself.

"Kinda." I weakly smiled.

"Then we'll make the best of the rest of our time together," he smiled faintly. Keith always tried to look at the bright side of everything. He would always say that's there's not point in living in the bad side of things when you could make the best of everything, and that's one of the reasons why I loved him so much. "And we'll start with this," he smirked as he brought me closer to him, and claiming my lips.

I smiled as I felt his soft lips on mine.

This is how I want things to be, but it can't be.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to put the first chapter up before I forgot about this, so I did. Don't be expecting a new chapter for a while since I'm going to try to finish _Mr. RockStar_. And all those who read _Unfolded_, I'm probably not going to continue that story. It was an idea, but I feel like I can't continue it. **

**So please review, and tell me how you feel about it and if you have any ideas for it: those are always welcome. **

**Oh yeah, more reviews for _Mr. RockStar_ would be wonderful cause I'm a greedy little girl, and I'll update that whenever.**

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**


End file.
